Catastrophe
by AngelwithDirtyThoughts
Summary: When Hank informs the X-Men about a mutant thief stealing artifacts such as diamonds Gambit sets up a team and they go to the next location to capture her. Will they succeed? Will she join them? John/OC, possible Romy, Storm/Wolverine, Kiotr & Betsy/Angel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another X-Men story! I'm obsessed XD **

**I was hit with this plot a long time ago, but have just recently begun writing it. I really love it and the main character. And obviously (to me) it's going to be a John/OC story^^ I really hope I don't make her seem like a Mary Sue, but tell me and I'll work on her! **

**Dedicated to my friend Framing You, who's the one who kicked my butt so that I could start this story! Luv yah!  
You should really check out her story Prank's a Bitch, which I'm the beta of! It's totally awesome! ; D  
**

**Hope you enjoy and please review when you're done, 'cuz I really love feedback! : )**

* * *

Dr. Henry McCoy walked into Professor Charles Xavier's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Hank?" Xavier asked his long time friend with a smile.

"Couldn't you just read my mind, old friend?" Hank chuckled as he took a seat in front of Xavier's desk.

"So are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business actually. I've been informed that there is a mutant stealing very rare artifacts. Since it's a mutant my informants don't want to be involved and requested that I could ask you to take care of it." Hank said with a serious voice.

"I will surely look into it and tell my X-Men about it." Charles placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward.

"Thank you Charles, that's all I ask for." Hank said while he stood up. "I will send you all the information I have on it."

Charles nodded and watched as his friend walked out of the room. He pressed the button to the intercom. _All X-Men, please gather in the War Room._

* * *

"So, you want us to catch a mutant who's stealing from museums? That's not really what we normally do." Bobby said after the professor had told them about Hank's visit.

"I know that, but I want you to do this as a favor for Henry. He has done a lot for us in the past years." Xavier told them.

"OK, who's gonna lead the mission?" Logan growled out.

"Actually, I want Gambit to lead this one. His experiences as a thief will come in handy." Charles responded while looking at Remy.

"Thank you, _Professeur_. It will be an honor to lead this mission." Remy said in his Cajun accent.

"That's very good. I will show you a video of the latest break-in that happened last week." Charles pressed a button and a security video started playing on the screen.

It showed a protective glass case and inside a gold necklace with large rubies on it. Suddenly a black figure jumped down from the ceiling and landed right in front of the case. Quick as lightning the figure had broken into the case and pulled the necklace out. Walking towards the camera, the X-Men could see that the thief was in fact a woman. She was wearing a very low-cut cat suit and a mask that made it impossible to see who it really was. Her blond, almost white hair was pulled into a ponytail. As she looked into the camera, they could see that she was wearing the necklace around her neck. She smirked and in a flash scratched the lens and the video cut to black.

"Wow, how did she do that?" Bobby asked them looking rather shocked.

"That is what you are going to find out. The information Henry sent me included a file with all her break-ins and I noticed a pattern. I believe that she will try to steal the newly arrived diamond at the American Museum of Natural History. It is a very old and large diamond and would probably look great in the collection she has made." The professor said in a slightly amused tone.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked confused.

"What he means is that she's only stolen newly arrived jewels, and most of them were diamonds." Betsy answered her.

"When's dis supposed to happen?" Remy asked while thinking of a plan.

"Tonight, so you need to work out a plan fast."

"Ah'll help him." Rogue said. She'd gotten her powers back after the cure and her relationship with Bobby failed.

"Good, the rest of you can go relax and prepare for tonight." Xavier said with a smile. They walked out of the War Room leaving Remy and Rogue to the planning.

* * *

Gambit and his team consisting of Rogue, Wolverine, Iceman and Storm was scattered around inside the museum. Rogue and Remy was hidden behind a rather huge statue of a horse and had a clear view of the diamonds location. Remy knew that Logan and Bobby were on the other side of the room as he instructed and would be covering that side. Storm was now on the outside because of her powers that allowed her to fly and could cover the roof and walls. Remy knew that the thief wouldn't use the front- or backdoors because she would be caught instantly, only amateurs did that and she was no amateur.

"Ya think she'll be here?" Rogue whispered her question.

Remy nodded. "Remy knows thieves an' the _fille_ wouldn't pass an opportunity like dis." He smirked. "The diamond looks pretty nice from here, mebbe Remy should take it for himself an' keep it protected." Rogue laughed quietly as he waggled his eyebrows and then slapped his arm lightly. Remy suddenly made a shushing sound and pointed to the ceiling. Rogue looked up and at the same time a black figure jumped down from a hole in the window on the roof. She landed in a crouch and rolled towards the diamonds case. Just as she reached it Remy threw a charged card at her feet and she jumped backwards at the small explosion, but landed in a crouch again. Bobby and Logan came out from where they were hiding and they surrounded her.

"So they sent the X-Men after me. Huh, well its nice meeting you, my name is Allycat. What can I do you for?" Allycat put on her most mischievous smile.

"How 'bout you just give us back what you've stolen. And don't steal anything ever again?" Logan said in his gruff voice.

"Hm, let me think about it… No." Allycat crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Figured you'd say dat. Let's tango." Everyone got ready for battle; Remy pulled out his bo staff with cards ready at hand, Rogue pulled off her right glove, Bobby iced up and Logan released his claws with a _snikt._

Allycat smirked. "Maybe this will be a real fight." She quickly jumped backwards and managed a good kick to Bobby's face. Already iced up it didn't hurt as much as it would normally. Remy swung his bo staff at her feet and she fell backwards, but pressed her hands to the floor and pushed up. She righted herself and smirked at them again. "You gotta try harder than that."

Rogue, who was standing behind her, jumped forward and almost touched her face with her un-gloved hand. At the last minute Allycat spun around, took a hold of her hand as she was wearing gloves herself, and locked it behind Rogue's back. "Trying to be touchy-feely with me? You gotta at least buy me a drink first." Allycat pushed Rogue into a display of paintings and it crashed down on top of her.

Wolverine growled as he charged on her, claws fully extended. Allycat somersaulted backwards to get more space, landing in another crouch. "Come get me, Grandpa!" She said making a come-hither gesture. As Logan moved towards her he could hear Remy snort in the background.

They traded blows until apparently a miracle happened; Logan got close enough and stabbed her in the stomach with his claws. She looked up at him shocked before her eyes rolled back into her head and she died.

"What did you do that for, Logan? We weren't supposed to KILL HER!" Bobby shouted the last part.

"Oh, get over it. She'll be fine." Logan huffed out. He pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them together.

"What, you saying the _fille_ is a healer like you?" Remy asked from his spot beside Rogue. He was helping her up from under the ruined paintings and checking if she was OK.

"Something like that, yeah." Logan spotted the diamond she'd tried to steal laying in front of the case that was supposed to keep it protected. Apparently in the fight someone had knocked it over and it shattered, the diamond falling out of it. "Bobby, pick that up." Bobby did as he was told. The diamond was so huge it almost covered both his hands. "I kinda understand why she would want to steal this." This deserved another snort from Remy. "Mebbe Rogue should take it an' you can hold our dead prisoner." Bobby rolled his eyes, but did as he was told again. And holding Allycat would be pretty cool too, she had an amazing body. As Bobby took his place holding her up from behind she started coughing up blood. She looked up at Logan who was standing a few feet in front of her, then spit out the coughed up blood. "You killed me, you fucktard!" she hissed at him.

Struggling to get out of Bobby's tight grip she tried to headbutt him, but Bobby pulled back at the right time. The lights in the museum suddenly went out while Allycat tried to get out of Bobby's grip. The lights only went out for 5 seconds, but were exactly the distraction she needed. When the lights came on Bobby was on the floor cuffed up and Allycat was crouched on the windows ledge high up on the wall.

"It's been a nice fight and all, but I really have to go now. Oh, and I need that." A whip no one had noticed before shot towards Rogue's hands and wrapped around the diamond. Allycat pulled it back and it landed safely in her hands, then she tucked the rolled up whip into her belt. "Bye-bye, nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?" She said this as she raised herself to full height.

Logan smirked when he saw Storm fly up behind her unnoticed. He'd almost forgotten all about her. Allycat spun around, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the needle that raced towards her. It hit her in the shoulder and she immediately felt sleepy. She stumbled back and Allycat fell towards the floor of the museum unconscious.

* * *

**AN2: Allycat is inspired by the Marvel character The Black Cat. Link if you want to see Allycat's outfit and how she generally looks like: **

http://gointothemovies[dot]files[dot]wordpress[dot]com/2009/11/760034-169018_183156_black_cat_super_

**Replace the [dot] with . Allycat's outfit differs a little from The Black Cat's, she doesn't have the fur on it and she has a whip on her hip hooked to a belt. Also, she doesn't have those extremely large breasts! ; P**

**I know, no John in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next. Which hopefully will be written and up in the next few days, but please bare with me. I'm in tenth grade and have lots of tests and finals or whatever, so it's hectic for me. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of hopefully many and will be so kind and review! : D**

**  
~ AngelwithDirtyThoughts **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I really wanted it up in the weekend, but my father came for a visit and I couldn't just ignore him to write this chapter. And I don't really like it either, it's shorter than I thought it would be and I just don't like it! But it's another chapter, so I guess it's okay^^ **

**Oh, and I think I forgot to explain the timeline in the first chapter. It's after X3 so Jean and Scott are dead, but the professor isn't, either he didn't die or he switched bodies with his twin or something, haven't decided yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any characters in this fanfiction other than Allycat, this is made purely for fun. So please don't sue ; P**

**Dedicated to Masquerade Madness, who was the only person other than Framing You (who doesn't count) that reviewed! Thanks to all of you who put this story on story alert and favorited it! : )**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

Her head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes. Finally managing to open them she chanced a look around herself. Allycat was laying on a bed fastened to a wall. When the room stopped spinning she lifted herself up and sat in the middle of the bed. The room she was in was white; white walls, floor, ceiling, even the bed was white.

Allycat could faintly remember the events at the museum, and she wondered if they had brought her to the authorities. Just now realizing that a huge window was positioned on the wall to her right, Allycat walked on unsteady feet towards it. When she reached it a buzzing sound came from a speaker on the wall. Then a voice she remembered, but couldn't place in her fuzzy brain right now, came from the speaker.

"_Hello Allycat. If you would please take a seat on the bed I will come into the room and explain where you are and what's going to happen."_ The disembodied voice said. Allycat walked back to the bed and sat down just as the voice had said.

Then the door on the wall opposite of her opened and a bald man in a wheelchair rolled in. "Hello Allycat. Or should I call you Alyson?" Alyson snapped her head up fast. "How do you know my name?" She asked confused.

"My name is Charles Xavier."

"_Charles__ Xavier? What? Who's…? Wait, wait!"_ Alyson thoughts were jumbled up until she looked into the blue eyes of the man in front of her. Suddenly her brain worked perfectly.

"Charlie? Is that really you?" Charles nodded with a smile. Suddenly he had a female body in his lap hugging him tight.

"It's been so long." It was the only thing she managed to say before the door slammed open and the entire X-Men team barged in. She was then pulled of him by a man that smelled strongly of cigars.

"You can release her, Logan. She was not trying to hurt me." Logan looked reluctant, but complied anyway.

"If she wasn't trying to hurt you, what was she doing?" Bobby asked.

"I was hugging him, you morons!" Alyson put her hands on her hips while rolling her eyes and scoffing.

"Why would you do that?" Storm asked from her position beside Charles.

"She used to babysit me when I was younger." Charles answered for her with a smile.

"Babysit? But you're older than her!" Bobby said incredulously.

"No, actually I'm much older than him and probably all of you." Alyson responded with a laugh.

"When were you born?" Logan asked from his position beside her.

Alyson looked at him. "1864, which makes me 145 years old."

"You look good for your age." Remy said as he checked her out, which earned him an elbow in his stomach from Rogue.

Alyson snorted. "Yeah, I guess." She looked at Charles again. "So, I'm guessing I'm at the X-Mansion. What are you going to do with me?"

"I have a proposition for you. If you stayed here and attended classes like the students at the age you are posing as or become a teacher we will not give you to the authorities and you will not be charged for your crimes."

"Wow, that's a hell of a proposition. Well, since I don't want to go to jail I'm guessing I'll be staying here. But I don't think I'm teacher material and there's probably something I haven't learned yet." Alyson smirked.

"That is good to hear, I did not want to put you in jail. I have already arranged a room for you; you will be rooming with Rogue and Kitty." Alyson looked at the two girls Charles pointed out and smiled at them.

"Why don't you tell us something about you?" Storm asked with an encouraging smile on her pretty face.

"OK, my name is Alyson Shawcat, my mutant name is Allycat which most of you knew, and my mutant power is the sense of smell, sight, hearing of a cat and enhanced agility, and a type of healing ability; I can die, but I always wake up after a few minutes and the injuries I had before gets healed."

"So, it's like the nine lives of a cat? Just more?" Bobby asked smiling.

"Yeah, like that."

"Are you hungry? Its breakfast time soon so you will have the time to take a shower and change into fresh clothes." Charles started to move towards the door and everybody followed him. "Rogue, would you show Alyson her new room and get her clothes?"

"My clothes? They're here?" Alyson asked confused.

"Yes, we took the liberty of cleaning out your hotel room and bringing your belongings here."

"Oh, awesome! Saves me the trip." She gave everyone a cheeky smile.

"Ah'm Rogue. Our room is this way." Rogue steered Alyson towards the elevator and they went up together.

* * *

After Alyson had a nice, long shower and got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red rose on the front, she walked down the stairs and towards the Dining Room. Rogue had shown her as much as she could on their way to their room, but couldn't stay long because she got a call and had to step out. She'd told Alyson to look for her in the Dining Room and to take a seat after she had gotten herself some food.

Stepping in to the room Alyson easily spotted Rogue and some other people she recognized. She grabbed some food and walked towards them. Rogue looked at her and gestured at the seat next to her. When Alyson sat down the conversation at the table died down.

"Everyone, this is Alyson. Alyson, this is everyone." Rogue laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Hi, my name's Bobby." The boy two places beside Rogue said and she recognized him as the one who was holding her when she woke up after she died.

"You're the one I tried to headbutt, right? Sorry 'bout that." Alyson responded with a smirk that implied that she didn't really mean it.

"You tried to headbutt Bobby? I would pay to see that!" The boy next to her that she hadn't noticed before said. "You deserved it after you headbutted me!"

"You were the enemy then, _St. _John!" Bobby emphasized the Saint in John's name.

Alyson turned to John. "Your name is Saint John? Is it by any chance an adaption of the Australian name Sinjin?" John had just taken a sip of his juice and spit it out in shock.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Alyson laughed.

"You don't have to look so shocked! I lived in Sydney a few decades ago and met someone named Sinjin." She handed John a napkin to wipe the juice away. John gave her a grateful smile as he took the napkin from her hand.

"So, what are your names?" Alyson looked at the rest of the group that hadn't introduced themselves.

"I'm Jubilee! It's nice to meet you!" The Chinese American girl beside Rogue waved to Alyson.

"And I'm Kitty, your roommate." The brunette across from Jubilee smiled.

"And the handsome _homme_ here is Remy." Remy smiled suggestively at Alyson and Rogue scoffed at him.

"I'm Warren." The blond guy sitting beside Remy extended his hand to shake.

"And I'm Betsy." The Japanese woman beside Warren introduced herself.

"Well, that's great! Now I know someone other than Charlie here." Alyson smiled fondly.

"Who's Charlie?" John asked confused while he toyed with his Zippo lighter. After the events of Alcatraz John was brought back to the mansion and he decided to stay here. It took a long time before everyone trusted him, but they eventually did and he reconciled his friendship with both Bobby and Rogue and made new friends in Remy and Warren.

"Charlie is Charles, your professor. What do you call him?" She asked them.

"Mostly Professor or Xavier, sometimes Charles. Logan calls him Chuck and at times Wheels." Alyson snorted behind her hand. "_Wheels?_ I bet he loves that."

* * *

Soon enough everyone stood up to get ready for their classes. Alyson walked towards the professor's office, but she was in no hurry. She stopped to look out a window; outside was a beautiful Japanese garden and she could see a large stable in the distance. She couldn't wait to get out of here and explore the grounds, and maybe ride some horses.

As she turned around Alyson couldn't help but think that maybe this could be the best part of her long life up to now. And she couldn't be more exited.

* * *

**AN2: I promised that John would be in this chapter, didn't I? ; )**

**I really want your opinion on this story, reviews make me really happy and it makes me write faster! **

**~ AngelwithDirtyThoughts**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction, except Alyson and Professor Mason. And I don't own the book that Aly reads, well I have it but I didn't write it. But if anyone would like to give me John or Remy as a gift I would not object! ; )**

**If anyone can tell me the name of the book Aly reads I'll give you dedicated fantasy reader points or something XD**

**And just for your information, I try to write Rogue and Remy's accents the best I can, but I probably forget lots of things. So if you see something wrong please correct it!  
**

**Dedicated to xXxCastielxXx and Masquerade Madness ! Thanks for the reviews : )**

* * *

While Alyson walked towards Xavier's office she wondered what kind of classes she would be taking. She hadn't been to school in a very long time. The last time she could remember was in 1910 and Alyson hated it. The only reason girls and women were allowed into schools was to disincline them for marriage and the cares of housekeeping and child rearing. Alyson dropped out fast and moved to Europe where she stayed a couple of years.

She knocked on the door of Xavier's office and opened it. Charles was sitting behind his desk with some papers in front of him.

"Hello Alyson. Take a seat." Charles smiled a kind smile.

Alyson took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs opposite him. "Hey Charlie! What's up?"

"I have your lesson plan here and I am going to tell you which classes you are going to take and who teaches them." Alyson nodded in understanding. "First class is Geography with Professor Ororo Munroe, second class is History with Professor Christopher Mason with Dr. Henry McCoy's Health class and lunch following. When lunch is over you have Math with Professor Christopher Mason, English with Professor Ororo Munroe and the last class is Danger Room practice with Logan. This is how most days go except for some free periods."

"Wow, that's a lot! You don't have many different teachers do you?" Charles looked at her sadly.

"I am afraid not, we lost two of our teachers a year ago and we had to employ Mr. Mason to teach. He is a human, but both his parents were mutants." Again Alyson nodded in understanding. She'd heard about the Phoenix incident at Alcatraz, but she didn't know it was a teacher from Xavier's that was the Phoenix.

"Since the first class is over I have told Rogue to show you where the second class is since she is in it." There was a knock on the door as Alyson stood up and took her lesson plan. The door opened and Rogue poked her head in. Alyson smiled to her and walked out of Xavier's office.

"So, first day. Exited?" Rogue asked her while they walked towards the classroom.

"A little, haven't been to school in a long time. How's the teacher in this class? I've met Storm and she seemed nice enough, but I haven't met this Mr. Mason." She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, Storm's nice. Um, Professor Mason is kinda strict. He doesn't like it if we talk in class and gives detention easily. Most of the students don't really like him." Alyson didn't have time to respond because they had just walked into the classroom and she took a seat beside Rogue. She could see that most of the people she'd met at breakfast were in this class. Kitty and Jubilee sat down beside Rogue and in front of her Remy, Bobby, John and a huge guy Alyson didn't recognize sat.

"Who's that huge guy?" Alyson asked Rogue.

"That's Piotr or Peter as most of us call him. Kitty has a crush on him." Rogue whispered back.

"I heard that! And I do not have a crush on him!" Kitty whispered back to Rogue with red cheeks.

"Are y' talkin' 'bout Remy, _chere_?" Remy turned around with a smirk.

"Yeah, Ah just told Alyson that we need another classroom for your ego." Rogue responded with an innocent smile. Everybody started to laugh and Remy just continued to smirk.

"Remy's pretty sure dere's room for y' too." Rogue just rolled her eyes.

Everyone was forced to turn their heads towards the front when the teacher slammed his books down on the desk. He glanced around the room to check that everyone's attention was directed at him.

Professor Mason stood up straight and looked directly at Alyson. "I've been informed that we have a new student among us. Would you please stand up and tell us about yourself, Ms. Shawcat?" He motioned for Alyson to stand up.

"Well, my name is Alyson Shawcat, all of you can just call me Aly, and I was born awesome." The students in the classroom started to laugh, but Professor Mason didn't seem to share their humor. "By the by, your name is Chris Mason right?" When he nodded Alyson continued. "So you're not the Canadian hockey player?" Most of the boys snorted in humor when she was finished.

Professor Mason glared at Alyson. "No, I am not. Now sit down, Ms. Shawcat."

Alyson rolled her eyes, but sat down anyway. The class went fairly quickly after that and the next class finished just as fast. When lunch rolled around Alyson and her new friends was starving and all but ran to the Dining Room. While they ate Alyson found out which powers everyone had. Rogue could absorb memories and powers through skin-to-skin contact and long-term contact could be fatal. That was followed by a firework show courtesy of Jubilee, Bobby making her hands cold, Remy charging a card and throwing it in the air making almost-fireworks, Piotr showing her his metal form, Kitty phasing through her chair and last but not least; John with his pyrokinetic ability. She found the last one the most interesting; John could control the most unpredictable and possibly most dangerous element. But she also found out he couldn't make it, only control it. Alyson was intrigued.

The next class went on as normal, but Alyson got glared at by Professor Mason every other minute and quickly got tired of it. The next time he glared at her Alyson slammed her book shut, which attracted the attention of everyone in the formerly silent room. "What's your problem?" Alyson raised one of her eyebrows. "Couldn't you take a joke?" By now she was standing.

"Take a seat and be quiet Ms. Shawcat! Or else I will give you detention." Expecting her to obey to his commands he gave her tight, but smug smile. But Alyson walked silently towards his desk and leaned down to his eyelevel as he was sitting. "I do not take threats lightly. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she straightened up and walked towards her desk, picked up her things and went to the door. "I've been summoned by the Professor." Were her last words before she left.

* * *

John was sitting in English when suddenly he felt someone sit down beside him. Looking to his right he discovered it to be Alyson. "Hey, are you the only one in this class?" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey. Yeah, most of them have a free period now and some are in different classes."

"Okay, cool." Alyson started to take her stuff out of her shoulder bag.

"What happened with the professor, did you get detention?" She smirked at him.

"Nah, Charlie could never give me detention. But I got a nice talk about respecting the teachers and bullshit like that." John laughed with her.

"Since you are supposed to have a book report presented in a few weeks I hope most of you got a book to read." Everyone confirmed that they had one. "Ms. Shawcat, do you have a book to read?" Professor Munroe asked her.

Alyson reached into her bag and retrieved a black book with a bloody white feather on the cover. "Can I read this?" Professor Munroe walked up to her desk and took the book from her. After reading the cover she told her that it was perfectly fine to read that book.

After about ten minutes of silence Alyson was brought out of her reading by a faint clicking noise. She looked around the room, but didn't see anything suspicious. After a few minutes of searching she finally decided that the noise was coming from John. He was concentrating on the book, but his left hand was moving.

"What are you doing, John?" Alyson whispered to him. Startled he snapped his head to the side to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Alyson gestured to his left hand.

"You were making a clicking noise and I couldn't concentrate before I found it."

"Oh, I was just clicking my lighter." He showed her his Zippo under the table so that Storm wouldn't see it. The teachers had confiscated it on numerous occasions.

"That's so cool! I've always liked Zippo's, but since I don't smoke I didn't have any use for it and never got one." John smiled his half-smile and nodded.

"So, you never showed what you can do with your power, you just told me what it was."

The rest of the class was spent watching John make different shapes out of fire, it was really entertaining.

"What do you have now?" John asked when the class was finished.

"I've got Danger Room practice. I have no idea what that is, but it sounds exciting."

"I've got it too. The Danger Room is a training room that uses holographic technology to simulate dangerous situations. It's really cool!"

"Well, that's great, it's been a long time since I've had a real fight, and yesterdays fight with the X-Men doesn't count 'cuz I would have won easily if they hadn't cheated and shot me with that tranquillizer!"

John laughed. "I believe you. Come on, I'll show you the way to the Danger Room and changing rooms."

Alyson felt excitement bubble in her stomach. Danger Room here I come!

* * *

**I never actually plan what I write, it just pops up^^ But I do have three future plans in my head that I can't wait to write ; D**

**Hope you enjoyed and review it!**

**~ AngelwithDirtyThoughts  
**


End file.
